User blog:Drakan95/Light Yagami vs Adolf Hitler. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2 Finale
Listen here Light, cause here's what I have to say: your last name spelled backwards actually spells Ima-...yeaaah, you know the rest. Anyways, it's been a loooooong time since I've published a battle. Fun fact: this is also the biggest gap between my battles that I've ever had in my entire wikian life. But it's worth it, as you'll be the judge whether or not this bout is amazing. Season 2 went through a lot: from BoJack Horseman vs Mr. Ed 2, way back in October 2015, and here we are, three years later. I could have finished this earlier if I wasn't on a 2-year-hiatus, but it doesn't matter anymore. Season 3 shall continue, as well as a specific Bonus battle that'll be between the S3 Premiere and this one. This battle is kinda like the lovechild of ERBP's Light vs L (but much better) and ERB's Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible. But it's a battle that I had planned way back in 2015, sooooo, BOOO ERB for stealing my structure? (bpf) Jk, jk! I would also wanna add a HUGE thank you to all of my friends: YOU ARE AMAZING, YOU ARE LOVABLE, YOU ARE THE BEST! Thank you so much for welcoming me back and for the love and share that you have. It really means a lot to me and without you CvH wouldn't be a thing. So thank you for your existance! <3 Before we start I wanna say like always: HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover, the titlecards and the poster and HUGE thanks to Night for guest starring as Light and for proofreading, as well as HUGE thanks to Smoshery for proofreading one of the rapper's lines. The main protagonist of the Death Note series, Light Yagami, and leader of the Nazi Party, Adolf Hitler, battle against each other to see which one of the two mass murderers who wanted to take over the world will come on top. Light Yagami Background: The Shinigami World Adolf Hitler Background: Auschwitz Beat: Oblivion Battle BEGIN! 'Light Yagami' (0:30) In history, you've become the person most hated I'm loved by more than half the world by wiping out the incarcerated And anyone I find guilty, so I'll kill the filthy Nazi I see before me With a pen like one your country used to sign the Versailles treaty Your Axis powers won't tilt the direction my new world is heading You couldn't take your loss and decided to throw your own wedding, Then went to a bunker for the honeymoon so you can cry and hide But didn't bide the time and shot yourself after you took the cyanide You beefed with most countries despite being a vegetarian In Kira's Kingdom, I wouldn't even accept you or your perfect Aryans You think your race is so great? I'll set the record for you, you limp dick You'll die faster than Jesse Owens outran your team in the Olympics 'Adolf Hitler' (1:15) Kira's a beginner compared to the killer deeds of Hitler This iller sinner will unleash the Blitzkrieg to end Jack the Ripper I'll be the winner; stick to losing since you go along with an L Have you locked in my camps and Misa won't be there adding help I'm a genocide master, ready to end every Sub-Human in battles You were killed by your demon friend then left to rot like an apple When you were outsmarted by finger puppets, you got conquered by fear Cause your identity was foiled; guess you knew your end was so Near Despite my Triumph of Will, it's a Struggle listening to your raps I'm quite the bomb on the mic, just like the one that killed your dad You'll join the Jews that I berate, once I leave you without a breath I'll throw quite the Nazi Party when you see the Light of Death!! writes Hitler's fate on his Death Note. '' '' 'Light Yagami' (2:00) HAHAHA!! It seems I made the Fuhrer furious with rage Don't worry, it'll soon be over as I read you this page: “Adolf Hitler, upon hearing his opponent’s raps reach their last, He suicides out of shame in a chamber to get gassed” (The beat stops and Hitler proceeds to commit suicide, but shortly afterwards, the background changes into a Kill Room, the beat changes to Drugs and the mysterious guy is revealed to be...) 'Dexter Morgan' (0:39) It's Showtime! Dexter Morgan steps up cause tonight's the night I won't be Blinded By The Light when I'll take a Slice of his Life Immobilizing this cheap clone with some Etorphine dose Screw Harry, with your cyphers you're not able to crack my own Code A far bigger American Psycho ready to seal this murderer's fate You're just a failed Lelouch who found a lethal weapon by mistake This vile Crocodile will Butcher you and leave Yagami for dead Then leave you in a pool of your own blood, I know you're used to See Red Shinigamis are nothing, this Angel of Death is a neat monster Don't mess with me, youngster, or you'll receive a Surprise, Motherfucker! I'll cut those pretty cheeks, before This Little Piggy gets slaughtered Then I'll take out the trash by dumping your body Six Feet Under! writes Morgan's fate on his Death Note. 'Light Yagami' (1:18) Well, I'm a savior to society. Lower crimes came from my help You just kill local killers, so...shouldn't you kill yourself? In fact, I'll help! It seems I left Dearly Devoted Dexter in the Dark Here's the Final Cut: Dexter is Dead, and that was all on my part (The beat stops and Dexter dies of a heart attack, but shortly afterwards, the background changes to Place de la Concorde, Paris, France, the beat changes to In The Dark and the mysterious guy is revealed to be...) 'Maximilien Robespierre' (0:51) Hold it, Commoner! The Incorruptible's here to end this conflict I moved huge Mountains by making the almighty France a Republic You're a prideful arrogant crook, toying with lives on a notebook My sadistic mind freaks more people than when they look at Ryuk Despite my beliefs in Equality, the same can't go for our raps Lenin's gonna make me another monument, when Light dies by my attacks Think you're holy, yet you lacked the Force to fulfill your whole Task When you got caught by the SPK as they left this Enemy Unmasked! Got a solution that'll leave you more messed up than your role on Netflix You'll meet true agonizing death: Justice of the Blade by your neck, bitch! Face the Execution by the Guillotine, if you fuck with this Supreme Being And when you're gone from this world, you can say hi to King Louis XVI! writes Robespierre's fate on his Death Note. 'Light Yagami' (1:30) You know when Light's in sight, the fright causes heart attacks in millions You’re no Napoleon, but your revolution still falls short to me, Maximilien The French cut off your head when you turned unkind and lost your mind, So let's do that a second time. Your Reign of Terror ends while mine thrives (The beat stops and Robespierre orders to be killed by the Guillotine, but shortly afterwards, the background changes into a factory, the beat changes to Head For The Barricade and the mysterious guy is revealed to be...) 'Oskar Schindler' (0:40) Alright, Light! I've come to stop this whole genocide The only God is your complex that'll be destroyed in this fight You call yourself a holy force, but that's quite a false statement In reality, your actions proves that you're a twisted Satan I've seen hell, people dying without their lives being spared So don't think I will be afraid by some apple in the air This Dick's crazier than a Nazi, you should Hard Run from me Or you'll suffer a more agonizing death than Mikami's Without that notebook in your hand, you're nothing more than a joke Don't mess with this Lifesaver that's packing quite the Life Note This List here saved many Jews, when they went through gloom With the regret that I couldn't save enough from that doom My factories shielded innocent souls during a painful demise A hero so wise, looking like a saviour through Spielberg's eyes So take notes, student! And gather your messed-up demonic squad With my acts compared to your deeds, it proves that I'm a true God! 'Light Yagami' (1:21) I brought us closer to world peace after killing Hitler, So you should shove that list up your ass and write me a thank you letter, Schindler! You died without a penny to your name and left your wife, knowing that it cost her, And speaking of your name, not even Liam Neeson got you an Oscar! I will admit that what you did was an honorable act to witness, But then you were better at starting affairs than you were at starting a business I spy with Misa's eyes a spy whose time is up to die You can say goobye, and don't think your bribes will change my mind! Light begins to write Oskar's name, he's interrupted by a bullet in his shoulder, as he falls into the ground. 'Oskar Schindler' (1:41) I'm shooting fire like Matsuda, you're acting stupider than him Don't fuck with an Opportunist, you Mello adolescent shrimp It's so wild using your poor father for your own desires I'm your Kira now, deciding how your torture will transpire You shall join that monster Hitler, soon you will meet your end And this time you won't be helped by your silly Göth-''ic friends Your chances of ruling this world just dropped by 40 percent Now you can rest in agony, cause this Light has been spent.. ''(Oskar shoots Light in the head, thus killing him and the beat stops.) 'Oskar Schindler' Finally...the world is saved! I guess that can be turned out into a great second part of Schindler's List. Let's call my man, Steven, to see if he c-... (Suddenly, Schindler's body begins to be dispersed...) -...what the? I..I don't feel so go-... (...until there's no more of him.) The connections between Light and the other three rappers Light vs Dexter - serial killers that kill criminals Light vs Robespierre - leaders who used a weapon to kill their enemies Light vs Schindler - people who wrote many names on a list, one to save lives, while the other to kill them Season 2 Poster Poll Who Won? Light Yagami Adolf Hitler Dexter Morgan Maximilien Robespierre Oskar Schindler Check out Night's series Check out my Season 1 and Season 2 Category:Blog posts